Sweet Dreams of Reality
by hot-bloodedgirl14
Summary: She would trust him, and take the leap of faith, knowing that reality could be much sweeter then any of her dreams.


This is my first Bones fiction so please let me know how I did! Tell me how I did with this! This is AU and takes place I would say a couple weeks after the episode "The Daredevil in the Mold"

Please let me know, how this is! Please review! :)

The song-bit is "All We'd Ever Need" By Lady Antebellum. This song is an from their first album, this is a very strong lyrical song. Check it out :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones nor do I own the characters. Nor do I own the song "All We'd Ever Need" by Lady Antebellum.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>I should've been chasing you<strong>

**I should've been trying to prove**

**That you were all that mattered to me**

**I should've said all the things that I kept inside of me**

**And maybe I could've made you believe**

**That what we had was all we'd ever need**

** -Lady Antebellum**

Temperance Brennan sat on her couch, watching the outside thunderstorm. She watched the lightning strike, powerful and majestic. She watched the rain fall from the sky, coming down rapidly, like the sky was crying. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to relax for the first time that day. As she felt herself relax, her mind drift to thoughts of her partner, Booth. Brennan felt her eyes tear up, as she thought of the last real conversation they had. Ever since that night, they had avoided each other, only talking to each other when it was work-related.

She knew when he said he just wanted to be her partner, that he was being completely serious. That any hope, of him taking her in, and giving them a chance was shot. At that time, she silently cursed Hannah, for breaking Booth. For making him believe that there was no one out in the world, who could understood him, who would want the same things he did. For causing him to give up on love. She knew that she couldn't offer herself to him, and tell him that she was ready for him. That wasn't what he wanted, what he needed. He just needed her to be there as his partner.

Soon she let her thoughts drift, and her eyes closed slowly, letting the sound of the rain lull her to sleep.

_Knock, Knock! Knock Knock!_

Brennan was jolted awake by the sudden knocking at the door. Breathing heavy, she closed her eyes, even though there was still noise at her door. Her mind flashed to the dream she had. A dream that she has had before.

It was one in which she and Booth were happy, smiling, and laughing. They were walking in a park, holding hands. Booth would kiss her forehead, and then proceed to her cheek and finally giving a tender slow kiss on her lips. It felt so real, and always during that dream, she always felt alive.

_Knock Knock! Knock, knock! _

Brennan finally got up to see who was visiting her at two am. She checked in the peephole, gasping at who it was.

She opened the door quickly "Booth?"

There in front of her was a different version of Seeley Booth that she had never seen before. He was completely soaked from head to toe, as it seemed to her, that he just stood in the rain, letting it drench him. His usual nice kept hair, was sticking up and in all different directions. His clothes were rumpled and soaked, however that allowed Brennan to see the hard stomach muscles easily, due to the wet fabric clinging to his body. However, what made Brennan gasp were his eyes. The usually bright warm brown eyes, that used to spark and make her happy, were not present. Instead, they were dark, and held a haunted look to them. Those eyes held onto her gaze, pleading to her, to listen to him, to help him.

"Bones I…." He finally whispered.

She snapped out of his gaze and was finally able to respond. "What's wrong? Do we have a case? Come in and get dry you're soaked." She didn't realize that she was rambling, until after, all she wanted was to make sure he stayed and didn't walk away.

Booth shuffled inside and made his way into the living room, while Brennan ran quickly to grab him a towel.

"Here" Brennan called out to him, causing Booth to turn around and grab it from her.

"Thanks" Booth replied, using the towel to attempt to dry himself before he sat down.

It was silent for a couple minutes, the only sound being their breathing and the continuing storm outside.

Brennan decided that she needed to start the conversation. "Booth, what's going on?"

"I…" Booth started to say, he stopped breathing in. "I should of told you that I loved you that night, during the case of the doctor" He said slowly.

She flinch, memories flooding back to her. Memories of pain and anguish, and openly sobbing in Booth's car, after trying to stop the tears. Memories of coming home to an empty apartment, and feeling lonely, crying herself to sleep.

"You couldn't…. You were with Hannah, you were happy with her. I shouldn't have tried to tell you I was ready for love. When I knew you had moved on." Brennan said slowly, feeling her heart break as she said those words.

"But I was living a lie with her. I was lying to her and myself. I was trying to move on, trying to escape the hurt of the rejection. Trying to love someone else." He said the last part quietly, and she felt herself flinch, knowing that she could have stopped all this from happening in the first place.

Brennan looked down at her hands, her eyes filing up with tears, as suddenly the dream flashed through her mind. She could have had all that, the laughter, the kisses, the love, if only she had just let down her guard and trusted in him. She suddenly felt Booth sit next to her, but didn't have the courage to look him in the eyes, to see the raw hurt and the haunted look in his eyes. She felt his warm hand, under her chin forcing her to look into his eyes.

"And most importantly I was lying to myself and you. And I wasn't really being alive."

He touched her hands and she felt sparks fly through her body, as he pulled her to him. Suddenly and softly his lips, were on her lips. The kiss was tender and sweet. It was as sweet as her dreams but if this was what her reality could be, she was going to take the chance. She would trust him, and take the leap of faith, knowing that reality could be much sweeter then any of her dreams.

* * *

><p>Well, that is it. Again tell me how I did with the characters, and the story. This is my first bones fiction :) Please Review and thank you for reading :)<p> 


End file.
